Erasing the Ghost Inside
by ThatOneGoodWriter
Summary: Jace's younger brother, William, is getting married and he needs support with planning. Traveling across the globe, Jace does not expect to grow fond of his brother's future wife, Clarissa. Clace. Angst.
1. Chapter 1

_"You never really know what's coming. A small wave, or maybe a big one. All you can really do is hope that when it comes, you can surf over it, instead of drown in its monstrosity."_

Alysha Speer

"Dude, what the fuck is up with you?" Jace almost shouted, a lazy smile on his face. He watched his friend, Jordon, take another large glass of beer. That was his sixth round. Laughing, he took a short sip from his own cup. "You're going to get the worst hangover."

Jordon shook his head numbly, his brown eyes glazed. The scent of alcohol was in the air, plugging their noses and giving them adrenaline. "I don't give a shit." Of course, he didn't. Maia had broken up with him that afternoon. He pretty much loved her, something Jace would never understand. From what Jordon told him, Maia had someone else in mind. So instead of stopping him from swallowing away his sorrows, he let him. He knew he needed it.

A girl was eying him from the back, her blue orbs lingering on his lips. Jace clicked his tongue in annoyance and pushed Jordon roughly with his shoulder. "Come on. I need a quick joint." His companion nodded though he needed assistance getting up from his seat and walking steadily. The bar was crowded tonight, hookers having sex and older men playing poker. Servers hurried to gather and return orders, their uniforms spotted with wine.

Jace hauled Jordon to an alleyway a few feet away from the building and leaned against the brick walls. "Fuck." He cursed tugging something out of his pocket. He found it after several moments and spilled the cocaine into the syringe, shaking it before pulling Jordon's arm towards him. Pressing the needle close to the front of his elbow, Jace injected the substance.

Jordon sighed with relief, his dark eyes rolling up for a second. "Thanks." He breathed heavily.

Jace smirked lightly and injected the cocaine into his upper arm loving the energy that pounded into his body. He shut his eyelids and rested his head backwards letting the night air wash over him. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours until Jace let out a low groan and lifted himself into a sitting position. What time was it? He scanned the area, his head throbbing.

"Jordon. Jordon." He tapped him again, this time successful. They managed to trudge forward and hail a taxi. Jace wasn't even sure if he had money on him. The ride was short like always. Their apartment was close to the bar, probably four or five blocks away. When they arrived, Jordon threw numerous bills to the driver whose lips parted in surprise. He swerved away instantly as the two men sauntered up the stairwell and into their cruddy room.

"You're such a damn mess." Jace told Jordon, who had dropped onto his bed without much hesitance. He knew he was exhausted and his relationship issues didn't help.

Jordon didn't answer, simply rolling away so that his back faced him. Jace rolled his eyes and mumbled a good natured insult. Their apartment room was a dump. Beer bottles covered the ground, old joints were hidden beneath the cabinet, and fast food wrappers lay untouched on the kitchen counter.

They never bothered to clean it. It was just the way it was. Only girls visited and they were too preoccupied with sex to realize their surroundings. His focus diminished, a result of the drugs, and he grabbed at his blanket just as he became unconscious.

 **[]**

The loud buzz of his stupid phone awoke him from his slumber along with the ray of sun that had gleamed into his eyes. He grabbed at the table beside him until he felt the device under his fingertips. Squinting, he read the message. A new voice mail. He sat up and swiped his hair from his forehead before dialing the number and waiting.

"Hello?" His voice sounded cracked and tired. He cleared his throat and rose off the bed, kicking away the sheets around his body.

"Jace, is that you?"

Jace stopped pacing in the room, his lips parting in some surprise. "Will?"

The man on the other end laughed. "Yes, it's me, Jace. God, I've been trying to reach you for weeks!"

Jace's eyebrows knit. He walked to the kitchen and sat on a stool. "What do you mean? I haven't gotten any calls from you."

Will sounded doubtful. "That doesn't matter now. I've got some good news." He was speaking quickly. Jace imagined his face was lit with anticipation.

"What is it?" He listened to Jordon shuffling on his bed, the wood creaking.

"I'm engaged."

Jace pulled his phone from his ear. He made sure the volume was high. "Come again?" He asked.

Will laughed once more. He was strangely delighted. "You're starting to sound like a Brit, Jace. I'm serious. I swear to you!"

Jace found himself grinning without realizing it. "Shit, Will. How did that even happen?" He was genuinely shocked. His younger brother was getting married. Just a few years ago, they had been reckless teenagers. Jace still was. He wondered if Will had managed to mature. Oddly enough, he felt this separation from his only family. He hadn't seen him in so long.

"To be honest, I don't know. Our wedding is in eight months. We want it to be during the summer. Anyway, that's not what I'm calling you about."

A silent moment passed.

Jace started, "What is it?"

"You're my best man. Bloody hell, I thought you'd get that by now."

"What?" Jace was sure he was hearing things. He realized Jordon was up, watching him curiously. He looked away from him, tapping his fingers anxiously against the counter.

"Are you hard of hearing, Jace? I need you here. To plan all this."

Jace shut his eyes, raking a hand through his hair so that it was more of a mess than ever. "Where is here exactly?" Jordon was next to him now. He appeared suspicious, his brown orbs bloodshot and his mouth thinned.

"Wales." William answered simply. "I want to get married where we were born. You know it's our home, right?" There was a hint of sadness in his tone, as if he thought that Jace had forgotten where the two had spent their childhood.

"Jace?"

"Sorry. I was just..." He faltered and finished awkwardly, "thinking."

"It's a big thing for me. I know you love the states, but we need you here. Clary and I."

It was the first time he had mentioned the name of his fiance. Jace pondered what she looked like and what about her had attracted Will. "I know. For how long and when should I be there?"

Will released a long sigh of relief. "You'd be here till the wedding day, obviously. And, uh, it would be preferable if you were here now."

Jace cursed colorfully. "Man, you still ask for so much."

"You're my older brother. You _are_ held to certain expectations, especially since our dear old mum and dad bit the dust."

Jace's hand fisted. "Don't speak like that." There was a hardness in his expression that Jordon noticed. His jaw was clenched and his nostrils flared dangerously.

Jace, for a few seconds, believed that Will had ended the call, but his reply came a little later. "You have too big of a heart, Jace. You can't keep seeing them everywhere."

Jace scoffed, not letting on how much the words affected him. "Fuck you." It was halfhearted.

"So...I'll see you soon?"

Rolling his eyes, Jace responded, "Tomorrow, idiot. I'll call you."

It took him awhile to place his phone down or even stand up. Just as he was turning to go to the bathroom, Jordon whirled him around by his shoulder. "That was William, wasn't it?"

"Yea." Jace yawned.

"Don't play this off. Where are we going?"

"Down to the rabbit hole." He replied.

Jordon grunted. "I can't believe Will is getting married. What a bitch."

Jace grinned. "So, Wales?"

Jordon scowled. "As long as we have some joints with us."

 **[]**

 _Review._


	2. Chapter 2

_"For you, a thousand times over."_

Khaled Hosseini

"That place is a shithole. I don't even remember how it looks like anymore." Jordon threw random articles of clothing into the luggage bag. He barely had anything to pack.

Jace glanced over to him. "Me too. I guess it'll be a trip down memory lane." He grabbed his coat and slipped it on before blurting, "It's cold there."

"What?" Jordon quirked his eyebrows at the outburst.

Jace looked embarrassed. "Wales. I remember the weather. It's always windy. Chilly, y'know?"

"You're a nut case." Yet, he still shoved a jacket into the suitcase he held.

The two men left the apartment and headed to the airport, leaving brilliant sky scrapers and lights and heading toward rolling hills and lush fields.

 **[]**

 _The younger of the brothers laughed, his blazing blue eyes glazed. They looked nothing alike. Jace was tall and slender, with golden strands of hair and tawny eyes. Will was an inch shorter, his skin pale and his hair long and wavy. They were constantly compared, but that didn't make them love one another less. It was a rough relationship especially with what awaited them at home._

 _"How are we not gonna get caught by Stephan?" Jace mumbled to himself. He stared at the lights from the windows and made his way to the side of their house. Lugging William after him, he peered at their bedroom from outside. It was around four in the morning and darkness enveloped them. William shivered next to him._

 _"Are you cold?" Jace asked._

 _His brother shrugged. He looked sick. "I don't feel so good."_

 _Jace smiled slightly. "I wonder why." He pushed the sleeves of his hoodie upwards so that his forearms were exposed. Even in the summer Wales was a harsh place. He placed his hands out, one atop the other. "Come on. I know the window's open. Hop in and pull me up. You know what Stephan will do if he catches us."_

 _William frowned. "You go first. I'm as drunk as a fucking donkey." In the night, his eyes shown like infinite swirls of sapphire._

 _"Hurry up. I'm not standing here all day." Jace whispered, shaking his head towards him. William looked hesitant but he nodded and placed his foot on Jace's palms. His brother made a noise of pain then told him to keep going. In an instant, he found himself launched to the window. Pushing the panels, he fell inside the room._

 _William rolled on the carpet and dizzily stood. He wanted to vomit badly, but he remembered Jace was waiting for him. He leaned outside of the window, a strong breeze ruffling his upper body. "Come on." Jace jumped up and his fingers clutched Will's for just a moment until a crash was heard._

 _In surprise, Jace had fallen back to the ground. His eyebrows were drawn in confusion. "What was that?"_

 _It was William who gazed down at him, orbs frantic. "It's him. Jace, grab onto me." His brother leapt once again and their hands held before the door to the house swung open loudly._

 _"What in the hell-" It was Stephan, his voice angry and disoriented._

 _Jace let go of William. "Go back inside. Close the window."_

 _William's face was worried. "No! Jace. He's going to-" He didn't finish. His stepfather had approached, not noticing him, but staring squarely at Jace._

 _He was a giant man with little hair and a rugged look in his eyes. He appeared as if he had just woken up from sleep. "Out tonight, eh?" He cracked his knuckles. At the sound, Jace nearly flinched._

 _"How many times do I tell you not to fuck with me? Your mother is asleep now and we're outside. I don't like you, kid. Show me what you've got." He sneered, yellow teeth displayed._

 _Jace momentarily glanced to the window above him and found it shut. At least Will was inside. And then, before he could lift his arms to his face in defense, a blow was landed against his cheek. He didn't shout. In fact, all he did was shut his eyes at the incoming hits. His stepfather was ruthless. He laughed and taunted. "Come on, you bitch. Waiting to hide under your mother's skirt?" Still, Jace did nothing._

 _He fell to the earth, blood smearing on his skin. He tried to breathe, but something was broken. A few moments passed without contact from Stephan and Jace squinted his eyes. He could barely see anything. Was he dying? He wondered what was stopping him from crushing his foot against his skull. Sitting up with a groan, he saw the source of Stephan's shock._

 _It was Will._

 _He was outside, about two feet in front of Stephan, a gun in hand._

 _He was crying and he didn't care to show it. "Don't fucking touch my brother!"_

 _Stephan grinned. He looked completely comfortable in his position. Jace wanted to say something. He should have, but seeing his younger brother there...It took all his words away. "What are you going to do? Shoot me? You two ain't got the heart. Soft pussies." He clicked his tongue and stepped forward carefully. William didn't falter. There was a coldness in him that Jace hadn't ever seen before._

 _"Take one more step and I'll blow your brains out." His voice was calm. Jace spit blood onto the grass._

 _Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang._

 _And six bullets struck Stephan's chest. William dropped the gun as if it had burned him. He ran to where Jace laid and curled up against him. He was sobbing, his words barely coherent. "Jace! I didn't know what to do! Fuck."_

 _Jace realized his eyes were shutting on their own. He felt like he was suffocating. William gathered him closely to his chest. Their faces touched._

 _"Come on. We've got to get to the hospital." He fumbled with his brother's body and took a moment to grab the keys from Stephan's pocket. His heart was beating too fast. His hands were bloody, soaked with Jace's injuries. Despite it all, he took his brother into the beat-up car and put the key into ignition._

 _"Jace? Jace!" He gently shook him. Jace's skin was purple and bruised. His bottom lip was busted and his right arm looked oddly bent. "Answer me!" His voice broke and he gripped the steering wheel tightly, navigating the road and making sure his brother was conscious._

 _"Stay with me." He kept muttering, wiping his face. His vision was getting blurry. "Fuck!" He released a trembling breath. "God, you can't do this to me, Jace. Not after..." William cried, his shoulders quivering._

 _"Will." It was Jace, his voice weak. His head was perched on his chest, body barely moving._

 _William stared at him and kept his foot on the pedal._

 _"Just drive. Please."_

 _He did._

 **[]**

Jace leaned his head against the window. He could see clouds and light blue sky. He wanted to see William and he didn't realize it till the ache in his heart grew more painful. Beside him, Jordon was snoring softly, headphones still on. Wales held too many memories. He wondered if that was why William spent his time there.

He stared at his left palm. There was a tiny scar there, shaped like a v. A mark that Stephan had inflicted. It wouldn't ever vanish and Jace would never forget. He pursed his lips and closed his fingers around the area.

The flight wasn't long, but it felt like it.

 **[]**

 **a/n:** _Clary in the next chapter. Review._


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally, some consistency!**

 _Hi, readers! I'm super sorry that this isn't an update. I really apologize if you hoped it was. Anyway, everyone has been asking me to update a bunch of stories as quick as possible. Others have complained that something is seriously wrong with me because of my long periods without update. I finally came up with a schedule. I'll try to be as stern as possible with the dates provided, but I'm entering SENIOR YEAR and kind of need to get my shit together._

 _I've got a bunch of AP work and a lot of decisions I need to make before college life. I hope, dearly, that you understand. ALL, and I mean ALL, stories will be updated. I don't care how old they are and how many reviews I receive._

 _One last thing, before your brains get tired of this. If you haven't noticed, the Mortal Instruments community is lowering in the amount of new writers and new stories being created. I constantly read new stories where there are literally no reviews. The author, despite this, continues to update. I saw a story the other day that possessed about five chapters. There were no reviews. I don't want to be a bitch and I have no right to demand something of you, but if you want to continue to read fanfictions about your favorite characters, why aren't you contributing?_

 _Why is it that authors have to work hard to write things for you? To satisfy you? A few years back, the TMI community was flourishing. Now, the latest updates are hours ago. And I mean, like, 10 hours ago. So I'm done ranting over shit I know people obviously don't care about._

 _If you got anything out of this, it's that you should review. You don't always have to give a compliment. You can give constructive criticism. You can suggest ideas and styles. You are basically helping authors grow!_

 _Without further ado, here's my schedule. It'll be on my bio, but I don't think anyone has the time to visit that page._

 **Are You Gonna Stay?** (A fanfic based off of Vance Joy's [Riptide]. Clace. Four-shot.)

*Every Tuesday*

[complete by the 4th of September]

 **Bandaids** (Clarissa Fairchild, a young woman who desperately needs money to help support her grandma, decides to become a housekeeper for the Herondale Manor. Trying to achieve her dreams by following a beaten path, Clarissa realizes that this particular job may affect her personal life more than she would like. Clace.)

 **You Look Like Hell** (A Clace fanfic based on Melanie Martinez's [Soap].)

 **Did You Forget About Me?** (As a child, Jace loses his mother and father on the same night. With no one left to depend on, he is forced into an orphanage, one that seems unwelcoming. There he meets a certain annoying girl. She kept talking to him but he liked listening. They become friends, well sort of, more or less. But the problem he didn't know he'd have to face in the orphanage was: Separation.)

 **Let's Just Lie Under a Thousand Stars** (When Clarissa Fray, a smart but spirited student who never seemed to lose passion for anything, meets Jace Herondale, a youthful man who seems too cold for anyone to ever love, she finally discovers why you don't touch broken or shattered glass. You wound yourself along the way. "You can't just apologize for every little thing and expect me to come back everyday. You just can't.")

*Every other Thursday*

 **Erasing the Ghost Inside (** Jace's younger brother, William, is getting married and he needs support with planning. Traveling across the globe, Jace does not expect to grow fond of his brother's future wife, Clarissa. Clace. Angst.)

 **My Lovely Sin** (He is a nobleman, cruel and stern. Wealthy and strong. When he purchases a certain servant, he does not expect to fall in love with an individual he believes is a mistake to the world. Clace.)

 **Because I'm Curious Why** (A break up. Its effects. Clace. Snippet: [That's all. I'm leaving. It's over. Whatever we had, it's clearly gone now. You must have noticed, babe. We weren't gonna last. No one will. I won't end it with an I love you because I truly don't and it would be lying. Stay strong. Jace Herondale x])

*First of Every Month*

 **This Light is Fading** (Kagome Higurashi is determined to join the Survey Corps. There she meets Erwin Smith who abruptly appoints her to Levi Ackerman's team. As she journeys with her Captain and her companions, she is constantly reminded of a miko in an era she does not remember. Trying to recollect the memories she receives, Kagome must find a way to understand who she once was and who she will be.)

 _Sorry AoT fans, I'll be sure to continue updating. I'm coming back! Don't lose hope!_

*Every Friday*

 **In Wine There is Truth** (Set in the late Middle Ages, two sisters venture into the path of royalty. Clarissa, a fierce fighter finds herself watching her sister, her closest confidant, take the throne. Placed in the highest positions of the Alicante Kingdom, the two women discover themselves falling in love with the same man, the King. History/Angst/Action. Clace.)

 **Shooting Star** ("Why won't you fucking wake up when I need you? You're always asleep." In a fit of rage and defeat, he placed his head into the crook of her neck and cried until his heart hardened again. Clace.)

*Every Other First of the Month*

 **Forgive Me For I Have Sinned** (Clarissa Adele, a soon to be queen, must take the throne of a kingdom who hates her very soul. There she meets a young man, a courageous one, who tries desperately to save his family. On the way, he must unravel the queen's past and perhaps begin something worth fighting for. Clace.)

*Every other Saturday*

 **Onward, We Go** (Clace. An office story.)

 **I Drank Until I Saw You Next to Me** (Clarissa Morgenstern, a runaway, wakes up in a white van with four strangers, one of whom is a golden eyed drug addict. Clarissa forms a connection with him as an adventure is in the making. Clace.)

 **False Image** (A bad girl. A bad boy. A bullying incident gone wrong. [Clace] [Angst])

*Infrequent Updates*

 **She Needed the Saving** (Jace ached to get closer to the baffling girl but she always disappeared when he would find the courage to step forward. She always surprised him with stupid and sometimes weird habits. She left him dumbfounded but fascinated. "Maybe she runs away so fast for the fun of having me catch up.")

 **I May Not Believe in Him, But I Believe in Her** (Jace is supposedly forced to attend church even though he isn't much of a believer. There, he meets the daughter of the Pastor. She's a reckless liar and a careless thrill-seeker, but he likes her nonetheless. "Are you coming with me or not?" She asked him, irritated with his inability to make a decision. He took her hand. "Let's get the fuck outta here." Clace.)

*The 15th of Every Month*

 **I Can Only Remember His Lips** (He loses his memory. She tries to make him remember. Clace.)

 _Does anyone even want this updated. If so, send a PM or a review._

 **We Just Clicked** (Clarissa Morgenstern lives a life that revolves around darting corner to corner as Mr. Herondale's manager. Signing papers, meeting with companies, and even taking the job of comforting her companion. Though this was quite grueling, she'd do a lot for her fair eyed workmate. On hiatus.)

 **Ma'am!** (A barely managing man and a proudly engaged woman. Clace.)

*Every Other Sunday*

 **The Getaway to Nowhere** (When Jace Herondale's soon-to-be-wife, Clarissa Fairchild, leaves him a month before their wedding, he is left with the two week cruise they had planned for their honeymoon. Taking a major risk, Jace decides to search for a woman by his fiance's name so that she may bring reassurance to him and attend the cruise with him. A ridiculous idea. A hell of a lot of consequences. Clace.)

 **Sincerely, Yours** (5 teenagers spend a Saturday morning in detention. Based off of the 1985 film: The Breakfast Club. Clace. Sizzy. Jaia.)

 **Let's Be Nothing** (Clary works an on and off again job. She talks to on and off again friends. She even loves an on and off again boy named Jace. Clace. Angst.)

*Infrequent, most likely on a Friday*

 **I'm Used To It** (A blind girl manages to make a neglected boy see. Angst. Clace.)

*Every Monday*

 **Only One of Us Can Stay** (When all options fail, a support group is her last hope. Clace. Angst.)

 **You Are the Medication That Keeps Me Alive** (Tessa Gray, one of the only warlocks to survive after the Great War, is captured by King Edmund who seeks her power for his own good. Caged in a prison and tortured all the while, Tessa is faced with the King's son, William, who seeks to free her despite his hard demeanor. Wessa.)

*Infrequent Updates*

 **Don't Get Too Close** (She's gone through a lot. He has too. But in the end, they're just too catastrophic and destructive to love one another. Clace. Angst.)

 **THE-TRUTH-IS** (It was simple. He wrote his feelings on one page. She wrote her feelings on the other. The only rule was that they were no allowed to see each other's entries. The rule was a promise they would both keep. That is...until the day she decides to leave and he is abandoned with only a tattered book he is tempted to finally read. Clace. Angst.)

*Last Weekend of Every Month*

 **There's No Beginning Here** (She can try to hide, but one of these days, someone'll find her. Clace.)

 **Go Out and Start Again** ("Clare! He's 21. He doesn't need protecting anymore! What are you trying to protect him from?" Simon shouted. She swallowed and answered quietly. "The entire world." Clace. Angst.)

 **Writing Extravaganza** (One-shots written of your choosing. Drop a review or PM me for requests and I will write them here. [Clace] [Malec] [Sizzy] [Jaia])

*Based on Amount of Reader Requests*

 **Melody** (A chance meeting leads a stubborn woman and a musician down the path of love. Clace. A Titanic story.)

 **Walking Around Aimlessly** (The date is September 1952. Clarissa Fairchild is a papergirl, sending and delivering newspapers to her fellow neighbors. On one trip she discovers Jonathon Herondale and something inside her unravels. Clace. Tragedy/Romance)

 **My Thorns Are Still Sharp** (Clarissa Morgenstern is the goddess of jinx, exiled by all the gods and punished to live in the mundane world. There lives Jace Herondale, an ordinary human with the ability to see her. Trying to stay under the radar of the gods, Clarissa finds herself in the center of an issue that threatens all of Olympus and must drag the boy with her in search of a solution. Clace.)

*Every Other Wednesday*

 **Far Far Away** (Jace, a fallen soldier, leaves Clarissa, his fiance, a series of videos to watch.)

 **I Miss You More At Night** (A struggling but well known actor must film a movie despite the issues in his life. But just as he thinks another movie could higher his status, the actress he must film with seems to have other ideas. And maybe, just maybe, something is found along the way. Clace.)

*Every Sunday*

 **City Lights** (Who knew a text message at 4:00 AM in the morning could reunite ex-lovers from four years back? Clace.)

 **Save Our Souls** (Two teens chat through the website: [StrangersForHelp]. In this site, people across the globe try to communicate in order to solve their issues, creating a digital friendship. Clarissa Morgenstern and Jace Herondale find themselves chatting with one another with hidden names until they build their own world. Soon, they decide to meet. Digital universe and reality clash. Clace.)

 **You Call the Shots, Babe** (Jace would come and we kind of all knew the reason why. We knew he wanted to see us. But mostly, above all else, we knew he came for Clarissa Fairchild. [Clace] [Angst])

*As soon as I can, whenever I can*

 _The schedule is subject to change. If and when it does,_

 _I will give you a notice and explanation._

 **All one-shots/two-shots/three-shots are infrequent. They will definitely be finished.**

PM me for any questions and concerns!

 **SNEAK-PEAK OVER FUTURE FICS**

 **We, Dumbledore's Army:** After the success of the second wizarding war, no one expected the sudden disappearances of prominent wizards and witches. Desperately using Hogwarts as a haven for protection, the wizarding world is slowly decreasing as the remains of the Dark Lord's minions grow. A solution is proposed. Two individuals lead the charge, chosen by the existing professors. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Dumbledore's army is revived. Dramione. [Harry Potter]

 **Scattered Amongst the Stars:** She's the head of the vampire clan. He's the Alpha of the werewolves. Clace. [The Mortal Instruments]

 **The Last Prayer:** He finds her on the ground, surrounded by hungry titans. From there, she's his and his alone. Levi/Kagome. [Attack on Titan]

 **Crows:** He's the leader of the Alicante thieves. She's a poor villager who steals for her next meal.

Clace. [The Mortal Instruments]

 **One Summer:** They can only see each other at camp. They take what they can get. Clace. [The Mortal Instruments]

 **These Tiny Glimpses:** Levi's getting dreams of her. Tired and exasperated, he searches for the woman that is taking over his mind. Levi/Kagome. [Attack on Titan]

 **Relapse:** She's suffering and he's got to do anything to take the burden away from her. Hinny. AU. [Harry Potter]

...

More later!

 _Thanks for reading. Any suggestions or comments are absolutely welcome. Sorry again, if you thought this was an update._

 **A question most readers ask me:** Why are all your stories sad?

 **Answer:** They're not necessarily sad, they're just true. I try to make all my stories as raw and honest as possible. I will not sugarcoat things. I will not have happy endings where there shouldn't be. My biggest inspiration comes from a fanfic writer named KissingFire. She basically wrote the truth in her TMI fics and whatnot. So yeah. Cheers!

 _Bye!_


End file.
